


drumsticks

by sams_youngblood



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Finish Line, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Hurt Barry, POV Barry Allen, Poetry, Self-Sacrifice, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sams_youngblood/pseuds/sams_youngblood
Summary: Iris,I don't know why, and it isn't fair, and believe me, I wish I could stay.In fact, I want nothing more.Remember our time fondly, for you will always be the brightest light in my life.All of my belongings, and the pieces left of me, belong to you, as it should be.Watch musicals and think of me.I love you. I love you. I love you.I always will.Thank you for everything you have given me.-B.A.//just a little poem to express the heart-wrenching pain i'm in after watching the season finale (i'm a mess)





	drumsticks

and as you stand there

watching your life walk away

i know you will hurt

like a piece of you

has withered away

and turned to dust

i couldn't imagine a forever like this,

living in a body with half a heart

 

and until the silences echo

and the night is calm

you will not understand

why i have to go

 

all i want to do

is come running home to you

i could see it right from the start

you would be my light in the dark

you gave me no other choice

but to love you

 

i want so badly to turn around,

to say  _i'm sorry_ and hold you in my arms

but i cannot apologize

for doing what's right

 

this is bigger than me

bigger than us

and for that,  __i'm sorry

 

if i didn't believe in you

we'd never have gotten this far

when i needed you the most,

you were a hero

you were my hero

it's my turn to save you

 

and i want you to know

that this took strength

and you gave it to me

this is my penance

this is my redemption

i can finally be saved

 

outside, the quiet moon

no rain anymore

my race is done

and you are alone

 

_m.m.m._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! (still in tears)


End file.
